Joe West
For his Earth Two doppelganger, see Joseph West. Detective Joseph "Joe" West (born after 1967) is a police detective of the Central City Police Department. Joe is also the husband of the late Francine West and the father of the late Iris West and Wally West. Biography Early Life Joe was born to police officer Ben West sometime after 1967. At some point, he met a woman named Francine, and they fell in love. Eventually, Joe went to ask Francine's father if he could marry his daughter. He said yes, and they were soon married. In 1989, they had a daughter and called her Iris and in 1995 they had a son and called him Wally. While Iris was growing up she was not close with her family and always agrued with them. When Francine died, the whole family took a hit and Joe went into a deep depression, not knowing that his daughter was slowly falling into a life of crime. When Joe began to get himself together, he found out that when Iris went to college she got involved with a rebel hacker group. He told her to cut all ties with them but she didn't listen, Joe ended up slapping her but regretted it instantly, he went to try and apologize but Iris picked up his gun and shot him in the shoulder, leaving him to die. Joe somehow survived and tried to find Iris but never could. Joe vs. Iris Joe got an anonymous call from The Green Arrow. He told Joe to meet him in Starling City. When Joe arrived, Green Arrow, Killer Frost and Vibe appeared out of the shadows, startling him. Green Arrow told him that his daughter is working with a criminal known as Overwatch and she needed to finally be taken down. Joe agreed and they went to Iris' tracked location. They were guided through a rundown warehouse by their new tech support, Canary, until Killer Frost and Vibe both fell through a trap wall and fell into a room that was slowly flooding. While Iris looked on smiling, she was suddenly shot in the shoulder and fell down in pain. Joe looked at his injured daughter, still feeling bad for her, he was stuck in his thoughts when Iris jumped up and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. He got up and attempted to throw a few punches but was tripped up and thrown down. Iris laughed at how old and fat he had gotten and was distracted enough so Joe could pick up his gun and shoot her in the stomach, knocking her into unconsciousness. She was later patched up and sentenced to 20 years in Iron Heights. Later, he had been told that his daughter was killed and he began to cry, still wishing he could've gotten through to her and saved her from going down a dark path any further. Personaltiy Joe, having a very difficult job and seeing things that would drive anyone insane, turned into a very cold police detective. However, he did show an emotional side of him when he learnt of his daughter's death and began to cry, Abilites * High-level intellect/Expert detective: As a police detective of the Central City Police Department, Joe has proven himself a highly skilled detective and has been in the line of duty for a number of years. Repeatedly, Joe has shown very sharp and trust-worthy instincts. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: As a police detective, Joe is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. * Expert marksman/Firearms: As a police detective, Joe is skilled in the use of firearms. * Police training: Joe has received training, as all Central City Police Department members do. * Expert driver: Joe is capable of driving a car. Equipment * Guns: Joe is very proficient in using guns. * Handcuffs: Joe carries handcuffs whenever he is out on patrol. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Humans